


Comment Fic--"after the move"

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Comment Fic--"after the move"

They meet Katie from the third floor on their third day in L.A. She's fifteen-years-old and charges ten dollars an hour to baby-sit. She comes over a few times to play with Cody while Zach and Shaun unpack and argue over how to assemble the new Ikea furniture. Cody's completely smitten with her by the end of her second visit, when she brings a bag full of old Hot Wheels cars.

Three weeks after they move, after they've gotten rid of most of the boxes, they hand Katie forty dollars and push her and Cody out the door in the direction of the second-run movie theatre and pizza. The idea was for the two of them to sit down at the table, for once, and have a quiet dinner.

The Chinese food, still in the bag, is getting cold on the counter.

Zach is spread out under Shaun. His arms are thrown over his head, his hands gripping the slates. Shaun kisses his way down Zach's chest, scraping his teeth over Zach's nipple, then soothing it with his tongue as Zach moans and arches up toward Shaun's mouth.

Shaun slides further down Zach's body, nuzzling into the crease at the top of Zach's thigh, tasting Zach as he's surrounded by his scent. Zach twitches, brushing his cock against Shaun's cheek.

Shaun turns his head so he's resting on Zach's thigh, he glances up; Zach is watching him, chest heaving. He keeps his eyes on Zach as he moves forward and draws his tongue along Zach's cock.

"Shaun," Zach pleads. His voice is shaking; it's been too long.

Shaun props himself up on his elbows and takes Zach into his mouth, swallowing him down as far as he can. He groans around Zach's cock. It's been far too long since he had this. The weight of Zach in his mouth, the way Zach's thigh muscles twitch under his fingers, the salty tang of precome on his tongue.

He pulls up, wrapping his hand around the base of Zach's cock and working it up and down as he swirls his tongue around the head. He stops for a minute, just breathing against Zach's cock. He's not doing it to tease, just to catch his breath; all he wants right now is to have his mouth on Zach's cock. Zach's hands land on his head anyway, holding him in place.

Shaun smiles as Zach's fingers tangle in his hair. "Oh, did you like what I was doing?" Zach answers by pushing down with his hands and thrusting up with his hips.

Shaun slides his mouth around Zach again, working with renewed fervor until Zach is a quivering, needy mess beneath him. He takes his mouth off Zach again, just long enough to whisper, "come."

The second his lips hit Zach again, Zach does just that, pulsing into Shaun's mouth and letting out a breathy, "Fuck, _Shaun_."

Shaun swallows around Zach, and then pulls off, lapping at Zach's softening cock with his tongue until Zach's clean. Zach lets go of Shaun's hair, carding his fingers through it instead, while Shaun works.

"Come here." Zach grabs ineffectually at Shaun's back, but Shaun responds anyway, crawling up the bed. Zach pulls Shaun down to kiss him. Zach hums as their tongues tangle; Shaun knows Zach can taste himself. They pull apart. Shaun rests his head on Zach's chest as Zach runs his fingers up and down Shaun's arm.

"I'm hungry," Zach says eventually, breaking the silence.

"Oh my God, me too." Shaun turns his head to kiss Zach's chest and then jumps off the bed. He pulls on his pants and throws Zach's boxers at him. "I'll go get the food. Screw eating at the table."

They get dressed, but stay in bed, eating lo mein and orange chicken straight out of the carton. When the door opens, Shaun moves the food to the night table in preparation.

"Hello?" Katie calls, cautiously.

"Zach! Shaun!," Cody yells and runs straight for their bedroom. The door slams into the doorstop they'd realized they needed their second day there, and Cody jumps onto the bed between them. "We saw the _best_ movie."

Shaun ruffles Cody's hair. "That's sounds awesome kiddo. I want to hear all about it, but I need to go talk to Katie first. Why don't you tell Zach what you had for dinner and then you can tell us about the movie when I get back."

He half listens to Cody telling Zach about the two whole pieces of pizza he ate as he walks down the hall toward the front door. The noise is nice.


End file.
